Diablo (Character)
This is a profile for'' Diablo'' the character from the series Diablo. Summary Diablo, the Lord of Terror is the youngest of the three Prime Evils as well as the main antagonist and titular character of the Diablo game series, being its namesake. He became an essential leader to leading the forces of Hell against the forces of Heaven, through he and his brothers turned on each other, Diablo always planned ahead to eventually rule over all of creation, and survived many battles and avoided death, he still remains one of the greatest threats out there. Items He has many spikes protruding from his body, and claws which he can rip any mortal apart effortlessly, and fangs which would more than likely be used to eat people. Powers/Skills Divine: Possession (Diablo is more than capable of possessing other beings through a means of rituals or via through a medium such as the Soul Stone) Fear Manipulation (As the Lord of Terror, he is more than capable of influencing the minds of his victims and latch onto their most crippling fears, using a person's own worst fears against them) Fire & Lightning Manipulation (Diablo demonstrated proficiency with fire and lightning attacks) Teleportation (As the Prime Evil, he can teleport to many different locations) Portal Creation (Diablo is capable of tearing holes in reality to go to other dimensions) BFR (Diablo can remove his opponents form the battlefield and transport them to his Realm of Terror) Bone Manipulation (Diablo can protrude bone cages from the Ground) Superhuman Strength & Endurance (As a Demon, he can demonstrate greater than any mortal strength and endurance) Immortality (Likely most demons, they can be reincarnated overtime if they supposedly die) Resistance (Diablo is resistant to Fire, Lightning and most Magics) Stats DC: Planet: Diablo as the Prime Evil (After absorbing the other Evils) is capable of fighting on par with the Nephalem, such as the Wizard Li-Ming who among other Wizards that are known to be feared almost destroying the world and tearing apart reality is the strongest among them, and even Uldyssian was known for his Nephalem powers were tearing Sanctuary apart. Large Mountain-Small Country: Diablo, as one of the Three Prime Evils scale to other Evils and Archangels which scale to Druids. Durability: Planet: Diablo as the Prime Evil, which can take hits from the likes of the Nephalem, who should be much more powerful than Uldyssian who was tearing apart Sanctuary, or around the level of the Wizard Li-Ming. Large Mountain-Small Country: Diablo as one of the Prime Evils who is able to go toe-to-toe with the Archangels themselves which one of them is capable of creating a massive explosion. Speed: FTL: Diablo after becoming the Prime Evil with Combat/Reaction speeds which can keep pace with the Nephalem which can pull comets from the sky in under a second with telekinesis, who are capable of dodging lightning/light based attacks. Unknown: as one of the Prime Evils who should be able to match in speed of any of the Archangels, especially Imperius. Range: Diablo's Range is hard to determine, but as a Prime Evil, his influence spread over the entire town of Tristrum, when he became The Prime Evil, his power spread over most of the entirety of the High Heavens. Techniques As a Prime Evil: * "Apocalypse": Devastates the battlefield with unstoppable hellfire. * "Flame Circle": Also Called Fire Nova, creates a ring of fire bolts that extend outward. * "Fire Wall": Diablo can create a massive Wall of Fire. * "Firestorm": Diablo can create a close Range fire based attack which can travel a wide range away. * "Red Lightning Hose": Diablo breaths out a stream of red lightning to his enemies. * "Cold Touch": Diablo causes his targets to move slowly than before. * "Bone Prison": Diablo summons a ring of bone to surround a target. As The Prime Evil: * "Slash": A rapid melee strike with Diablo's hoof, claw, armblade or tail, dealing average Physical damage. * "Fireball": A ground-based missile that, upon reaching any target or obstacle, explodes into a pool of fire, doing high Fire damage over time if you're caught in it. * "Flame Circle" (similar to Diablo II equivalent): Creates a circle of ground-based fireballs, each doing average Fire damage, moving in all directions. These do not leave a pool of fire. * "Fire Wall": Creates a fast-moving wall of fireballs, similar to Flame Circle, but with an arc and moving faster and further. Deals same damage as Flame Circle. * "Bone Prison": Creates a series of black pools on the ground, trying to create them as close to the player as possible. If caught in it, Diablo will teleport to you, grab you by the throat and drain your health before slamming you into the floor. This attack cannot actually kill a hero (reducing to 1 Life instead), but is often followed by a Slash. Some defensive abilities can be used while grabbed. Note that Bone Prison stuns the character instead of immobilizing them, so Teleporting out will not be possible. * "Teleport": Used both to get closer to ranged characters and to avoid melee combat. Used automatically if player gets caught into the Bone Prison. * "Shadow of Diablo": Has roughly half the total health of Diablo in phase 1, uses all the same tactics of Diablo during the first phase and should be fought the same way. However, from time to time he disappears, spawning a number of Shadow Clones equal to the number of players ingame. After 30 seconds or once the Shadow Clone is dead, Shadow of Diablo will return. ** "Prime Evil's Curse": Places one of the seven curses on you for 12 seconds, which are various debuffs. For example, Baal's curse deals damage over time, Diablo's curse greatly reduces healing received, and Mephisto's curse increases both damage taken and damage done. * "Shadow Clone": Appears at the beginning of the fight, and either every 45 seconds or after the Shadow of Diablo loses a third of its total health. The Shadow Clone takes the form of your primary class (one clone per player) and uses many of your abilities, not necessarily those you have active at a time. These abilities deal considerable damage, plus any special effects they might have, usually without Runes, and Shadow Clones have average health, so killing them as soon as possible is advised. Upon death, each Shadow Clone drops a guaranteed Health Globe. * "Dash": Greatly increases Diablo's movement speed for a short time, making it very hard to run away from him. * "Red Lightning Hose": identical to Diablo II ability, charged up for 1.5 seconds, and then unleashed in the same direction as Diablo is facing (slightly adjustable to keep track on the target), deals very high Fire or Lightning damage (to which you are more vulnerable to) if you get caught in the beam. If players lack the necessary protections to continue fighting through the attack, they can avoid the attack by either taking cover behind one of the two heavenly crystals in the Arch, or by outrunning it. Feats In many of his appearances Diablo has shown a great degree of cunning and planning as he seems to think two steps ahead of his opponents, being able to find ways to return even if his defeat was certain. He has shown to manipulate mortals to be able to further his plans forward. Diablo has fought with different Archangels in many of his encounters through out the ageless war of the Eternal Conflict and held his own even when he was alone. Weakness/Limitations He can be sealed though through different means such as the Soul Stone, through a means of a mortal vessel (If strong enough to contain him), or supposedly, trapping him in a Timeless Prison to prevent him to be reincarnated. Gallery Category:Diablo Category:Profile Category:Character/Unit Category:Fantasy Category:Gaming Category:Antagonist Category:AP Tier 6-C Category:FTL Speed Category:Unknown Speed